


Meant Too Much

by FlamingFlower68



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith can't do emotions well, Lance is a precious cinnamon bun, Love Confessions, Post Season 1, Temporary Character Death, abit of angst, im so sorry, simulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was so confident. He thought everything wouldn't go wrong. But it did. </p><p>Now he has to comes to terms with his neverending crisis about Keith. It wasn't all bad.. </p><p>Atleast it ended with a happy ending.. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write this simple one shot just to procrastinate lmao  
> Im in the middle of exams but here I am-  
> Be in mind that this is post season 1 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :D

" What the _fuck_   was that,Lance?" Lance pointedly ignored him,almost sprinting back to his room. When he did reach his room,he locked the door shut,threw his armor off, dimmed the lights,and burrowed himself in his bedsheets. 

 

Everything that could went wrong,had went wrong. It started with an idea of Allura's to have a training stimulation, a harmless exercise to further strengthen the bond between the paladins.

But it went so _wrong_. 

 

It went so smoothly at first. The stimulation was designed to generate a situation where the circumstances only got worse. Lance, being his confident self, obviously went first. Everything was calm, nothing bad happened. 

 

Which was when everything had fucked up. Suddenly, Galras attacked the ship from every direction,the Lions were just managing to keep them at bay. But what brought chills down to Lance's bones was Zarkon. He was fighting Keith like he did last time. Words couldn't describe how happy and relieved he felt when Shiro had rescued Keith. But this time, Lance had another ending. 

 

Zarkon reacted faster, somehow dislodging the Red Lion from the Black Lion's grasp. Lance's blood ran cold when he saw Zarkon physically pry open the Red Lion's mouth with his own strength. 

 

" Keith! "

" Lance stop! It's too dangerous! _Lance_!  " the Blue paladin ignored Shiro's orders, trying to get to Keith as fast as he could. Zarkon was going to hurt Keith, _he was going to hurt him_ ,Lance couldn't let that happen. The Blue Lion landed behind Zarkon with a mighty roar,shaking the ship. Lance was about to shoot Zarkon but couldn't endanger both the Red Lion and his paladin. 

 

But before he could made up his mind, Zarkon got ahold Keith. He held him by his throat, his feet were dangling from the ground. 

Lance saw red.

 

He roared, aiming a laser at Zarkon. It was charged up, all he had to do was pull the trigger and-! 

 

A gurgle. Red. All he saw was red. Red on the ship's exterior, red on Zarkon. 

Red from Keith. 

 

Lance choked on his own saliva, allowing a small opportunity for Zarkon to get away. But not before dropping Keith on the ship, a loud thump from when he hit the cold, hard exterior.

 

Lance wasted no time reaching him, he opened up his cockpit and ran outside to pull Keith in the Blue Lion with him. He sat behind the pilot's chair,Keith ~~bloody Keith oh god~~ was placed into his lap "Allura! Allura can you hear me?! We need a med pod ready! Keith is, he's losing too much blood-" 

 

His words were cut off when he felt a hand placed itself ontop of his,ontop of Keith's gaping wound on his stomach. 

 

The brunette looked down, not expecting to see Keith looking at him with the most serene look. He can't do this to him. Not **this**. Anything but this. 

" Lance.. " his heart felt so constricted. " No. No no no don't do this. Stop talking Keith! You're gonna be okay! " He wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or Keith. 

 

Despite his frantic yelling, Keith still managed to smile. Lance was stumped. Keith was ten times lovelier when he smiled, he noticed. " Lance you know what's going to happen.. " Breathing never felt so difficult. 

 

" No.. Don't say that. You don't know that, Keith! " It was lie. He knew it. They both knew it. There was too much blood lost. He was almost as red as Keith was. As if on cue, the red paladin cupped his cheek,a comforting gesture that sated Lance's fear even just for abit. " Please.. You can't.. You can't _go_. Not yet. Not when there's so much to say.." Lance didn't know when he started to cry. 

 

He remembers his mother telling him that crying wasn't a sign of weakness but rather, a sign of compassion,love.

_" Lance, you might not see it now but one day, you'll find someone who'll make you feel like you're ontop of the world even when everything feels like collapsing on you. "_

Now, he's on the floor of his cockpit, sobbing as the man he loves begins to fade slowly in his arms. 

 

He pulled Keith closer, taking notice of his shivering " Lance.. Before I.. Before I go, you need to know something. " the series of violent coughs from him only made Lance heartbroken. "Y-Yeah..? What is it,Keith? " It didn't matter to Lance that the world around him was at war or if his other teammates were alive, he only wanted to keep his gaze on the fiery inferno infront of him. 

".. Ove.. ou.. "

 

Lance never released his tight grip on Keith " W-What was that, Keith? " 

 

Keith took a deep and shuddering breath, eyes glimmering with unshed tears but his smile,oh his smile,lit up his entire world. 

 

" I love you, Lance.. " 

With one last exhale,Keith's chest came to a stop. Dread filled Lance. " Keith? Keith?! Keith, come on this isn't funny! **KEITH**!! " Lance shook the other paladin's body, silently begging that he'd open his eyes again, tell him to shut up, argue with him or just _anything_. Tears flowed down his cheeks in big blobs of sadness, the grief was just too strong. 

 

" _**NOOO!!**_ " 

 

Lance had apparently screamed so loud that he broke himself out of the stimulation. He sat up from his lying position, eyes wide and crazy. His breathing was laboured even when he took in the view of the whole room. Allura had a hand over her mouth, obviously terrified. Coran had a confused and concerned expression on his face. Shiro was almost a carbon copy if his eyes weren't so.. Sad. Hunk and Pidge were clearly worried for their bestfriend but Keith. Keith looked at him with a mix of shock and sadness. They saw. They must've.

 

So Lance did the only thing he could think of.

He ran. But not before he heard Keith say " What the _fuck_   was that,Lance?" and now he was in his room, dressed in only the spandex of his uniform as he buried himself under his bedsheets. 

 

Not long after, his door opened with a whoosh. It must've been Shiro or Pidge. He thinks it's Shiro. 

 

" Look Shiro,I just really want to be alone, ple- "

" It's not Shiro.. " 

 

Lance froze at the sound of a familiar voice, a voice that belonged to a man with a mullet. He could feel the soft dip on his bed, behind him. He was facing the wall so his back was facing Keith. 

 

 " What was that,Lance? "

"  What was what. "

" Don't play games with me Lance. What was _that_. "  

...

..

.

 

Silence greeted him. Keith sighed,turning to the general direction of Lance's head " Lance.. Why did me dying make you crack? " Lance bit his lip. Part of him wanted to answer, part of him wanted Keith to be gone. 

 

After a few ticks went by, Keith decided that he should leave " Okay.. If you don't want to talk to me then it's fin-" he couldn't stand. There were arms wrapped around his shouders and a head on one of them. 

" ... Lance? "

" I don't get it either. Why you. Why did I have to fall for that stupid mullet of yours. Or that infuriating smile of yours. I hate how my stomach squeezes everytime your eyes sparkle with excitement. I don't get how I love the way you move during training. I'm not sure why I want to run my hands through your hair and kiss you.." the arms squeezed him tighter ".. And yet, seeing you die broke my heart. I don't want that. I want you to stay. With me. Beside me. I can't.. I don't understand why you _mean so much_. " 

Keith was speechless. What was he supposed to say? That he loved him back? That he won't be going anywhere,anytime soon? 

 

Instead,he turned in the embrace and cupped Lance's cheeks,noting the red under his eyes. "Lance,I'm not.. I'm not going anywhere. I can't promise you that but god help me,I want to stay with you for as long as I can because I.. Cause I love you too,dork." for added measure,he gave Lance a small smile. 

 

Lance stared at him, lips trembling. Finally,he leaned in and kissed Keith. The kiss was slow,it was soft and yet so full of emotion. Even when they pulled back, Lance's heart was soaring "Stay with me? Please?" Keith relented, taking off his armor and slid next to Lance on his bed. 

 

Sleep came almost easily to the two paladins. If asked, Keith would deny ever sleeping or cuddling with Lance,later that evening. Even if Pidge had photographic proof. Meanwhile, Lance was just grateful. Grateful that he still had another chance with Keith. Another chance for happiness. He was going to cherish every moment he had with Keith because without him, what was Lance,really?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed! Feel free to correct any of my mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
